1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device embodied by using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). The semiconductor device is divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
In the volatile memory device, data stored in the memory device disappears when the power supply is blocked. A static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc. are volatile memory devices. The nonvolatile memory device maintains data stored in the memory device although the power supply is blocked. A read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (PRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) are nonvolatile memory devices. Flash memory is divided into a NOR type and a NAND type.